Eternal Bond
by LittlemissJo
Summary: A night on the beach Boardwalk leads to sexy tryst between Paul & Eva


Eva Intrigued Paul. In the past he'd had many girls, though they were often relationships that he didn't put much value on or they never worked, all of them ended up dead at some point, but Eva was different. He felt he could learn a lot from her, and yet he'd learnt so much from her already. He viewed her differently to other women, she had a way about her; she was so many things to him that others weren't or could never be. She had class and beauty, and she was smart. He learnt that she was also fragile and vulnerable at times, but beneath her exterior lay a tenacious lady with a core of steel.

Paul loved wild nights of blood, booze and rock 'n' roll; he was lonely, and before he'd met Eva, he often consoled himself with sex that was devoid of any meaning, and even though he led a hedonistic lifestyle, the thought of Eva living it up the same way did not appeal to him. Yes, she was a little shy, he thought, but he felt she always was, and to him that was what made her so special.

Paul's school days were memories that he couldn't remember; they were from his distant mortal past, yet he knew Eva so well without being able to explain it. Even when he visited her at night for the first time, he felt as though he already knew her. The connection between them was apparent and very strong.

Eva knew him instantly. He was the boy at school she had known but had been too shy to talk to and who was constantly eyeing her up, but one day he suddenly left school, disappeared and was never seen again.  
The bright lights of the Boardwalk lit up the beach at night, and just as they finished walking along the beach, it started to spit with rain.

"Let's go back to my place" she said. Paul quickly grabbed hold of Eva's hand as they made their way up to her apartment near the beach. The intense humidity was almost unbearable.. Drops of perspiration ran down her chest.  
As soon as she opened the door, Eva put on the lights and dimmed them.

"Is that better?" she said, out of breath. She gave a little giggle looking directly at Paul.

Her green eyes mesmerised Paul. In the dimmed light she was as beautiful as ever. The only time when Paul had been so enchanted by her was when he saw her dancing around a bonfire with some locals on the beach. She'd only been in Santa Carla a few days and Max had told him and the boys to go out, find her and keep their eye on her.

Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom.

Paul's gaze met Eva's. He cupped her chin with his hand, and she looked away shyly, then both their eyes met again.  
Paul moved in slowly towards her and kissed her like it would be his last.

Her lips were voluptuous and he became hungrier for her as he kissed her deeply. She ached for him. With each move they became more passionate. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his growing desire. She put her arms around his shoulders, then he swung her around and gently laid her down on to the bed and tore open her little white blouse, leaving her breasts on display. He caressed them and pinched and teased her nipples until they became taut, he then took them in to his mouth and began sucking on them voraciously, making Eva writhe and moan in ecstasy. They stripped each other bare and fell back on to the bed, and slowly, they made love.

_"I want you inside me"_  
Paul read her thoughts and replied _"I wanna be deep inside of you"_

Paul was the only man that Eva had been with and it was going to stay that way as far as she was concerned, it gave Paul the faith in his conviction to mark her as his only.

Paul was the Lost Boy that Eva had had an instant connection with on her first night in Santa Carla, and behind this Lost Boy's eyes laid a story, and behind Eva's there was also a story to tell.  
Eva was a good girl, and back at home in San Francisco, her family took pride in her, but to Paul, she had become his good girl gone wild. Her life had become very different in Santa Carla. Paul had showed her the way. She quickly became drawn into his vampire lifestyle and initiated into a life which was forbidden to her.


End file.
